thegratefuldeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Shakedown Street
Shakedown Street is the tenth studio album by the Grateful Dead. It was released on November 15, 1978 by Arista. The album was released for the first time on CD in 1986, then remastered and rereleased in 1987 by Arista Records before being re-released in 2000 by BMG International. It was then remastered, expanded, and released as part of the band's Beyond Description (1973-1989) box set in October 2004. The remastered version was later released separately on CD on March 7, 2006 by Rhino Records. This is the band's second album on the Arista label after releasing three albums on its own Grateful Dead Records. The album cover art was by underground comics artist Gilbert Shelton. The album's name is derived from the term "Shakedown Street", the vendors tent area at an outdoor music festival. They are usually lined up in a long row resembling a street. The record was produced by Lowell George, of Little Feat fame (also formerly of Frank Zappa's Mothers of Invention.) Track listing #"Good Lovin'" (Clark, Resnick) – 4:50 #"France" (Hart, Hunter, Weir) – 4:04 #"Shakedown Street" (Garcia, Hunter) – 4:59 #"Serengetti" (Hart, Kreutzmann) – 2:02 #"Fire on the Mountain" (Hart, Hunter) – 3:48 #"I Need a Miracle" (Barlow, Weir) – 3:35 #"From the Heart of Me" (Godchaux) – 3:25 #"Stagger Lee" (Garcia, Hunter) – 3:28 #"All New Minglewood Blues" (Traditional) – 4:16 #"If I Had the World to Give" (Garcia, Hunter) – 5:00 #"Good Lovin'" (7-28-78 studio outtake with Lowell George on vocals) – 4:56 #"Ollin Arageed" (9-16-78 recorded live at Gizah Sound and Light Theatre in Cairo, Egypt) (Hamza El Din) – 6:30-> #"Fire on the Mountain" (9-16-78 recorded live at Gizah Sound and Light Theatre in Cairo, Egypt) – 13:43 #"Stagger Lee" (9-15-78 recorded live at Gizah Sound and Light Theatre in Cairo, Egypt) – 6:39 #"All New Minglewood Blues" (11-24-78 recorded live at Capitol Theatre in Passaic, New Jersey) – 4:34 Band Grateful Dead *Jerry Garcia – lead guitar, vocals *Bob Weir – guitar, vocals *Keith Godchaux – keyboards, vocals *Donna Jean Godchaux – vocals *Phil Lesh – bass *Bill Kreutzmann – drums, percussion *Mickey Hart – drums, percussion Other musicians *Jordan Amarantha – percussion *Matthew Kelly – harmonica *Lowell George – vocals on the studio outtake of "Good Lovin'" *Steve Schuster - horn, "From the Heart of Me" Production The album was recorded and mixed at Club Le Front, and mastered by George Horn at the Automat, San Francisco. "Serengetti" was recorded by MERT at Meta Tantay, Carlin, Nevada *Brett Cohen – engineering *Bob Matthews – engineering *Lowell George – producer *John Kahn - horn arrangements Reissue production credits *David Lemieux – reissue producers *James Austin – reissue producers *Reggie Collins – liner notes *Rip Rense – liner notes *Sheryl Farber – editorial supervision *Cameron Sears – executive producer *Joe Gastwirt – mastering *Tom Flye – mixing *Jeffrey Boden, Billy Candelario, Robert Gatley, John Hagen, Steve Parish – mixing assistant *Hugh Brown, Gilbert Shelton, Steve Vance – art coordinator *Jimmy Edwards, Robin Hurley, Hale Milfgrim, Scott Pascucci – associate producer *John Kahn – associate producer, horn arrangements *Steven Schuster – horn *Joe Gastwirt – mastering, production consultant *Eileen Law – research *Ed Perlstein, Robert Minkin, Bruce Polonsky, Ron Rakow – photography *Vanessa Atkins, Steven Chean, Bill Inglot, Jeffrey Norman, Randy Perry – project assistants *Harry Popick, Ram Rod, Sue Stephens, Robbie Taylor – assistant Category:Albums